(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method and system for converting existing sliding or track door installations to swing open or hung door systems. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, to a system and method for using the existing doors of a track based system to convert the track based system to a swing away or hung door.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Many homes as well as offices and other structures make use of sliding door mechanisms for supporting screen doors, bi-folding doors and the like. The sliding door mechanisms typically include tracks which accept the wheels and travel mechanism of the sliding door. Unfortunately these tracks and travel mechanisms frequently fail due to wear or poor design practices. Typical locations of failure include wear of the tracks or the wheels and other traveling mechanisms that are incorporated into the door itself. The failure of any of these mechanisms is usually a difficult problem to repair.
For example, one area of failure of the systems is failure of the track. The track is usually permanently attached to the structure, and not easily replaced for repair. Also, sections of track are typically sections of extruded aluminum which can accommodate some, but not all sliding mechanisms. Thus when the track portion fails due to deformation or wear the user has to accept the poor working condition of the track system or tear out and replace the entire track with track sections that match the wheels, or change the track sections as well as the wheels or other sliding mechanisms found on the door.
Solutions that address the problems associated with failed sliding systems of sliding screen doors, bi-folding doors and the like typically call for replacement of the wheels on the door or replacement of the track as well as the wheels. Other approaches, such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,267 to Smiley teach attachment of a screen door to the sliding door on a sliding door system. The Smiley invention, however, is disadvantaged in that it uses one of the sliding doors to support the screen door. This results in a system that can allow the screen door to be kept in a partially open position if the sliding door is not at a position on the track that allows the screen door to reach the frame of the door assembly. Also, the Smiley device is particularly useful when the sliding door is in a fully closed position or in a fully open position. The screen door will not close properly in situations where the sliding door is somewhere between fully open or fully closed.
Another example of known art is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,332 to Mlenek. The Mlenek invention teaches a swinging screen door for sliding glass doors. The swinging screen door of the Mlenek invention mounts in a secondary frame that attaches to the frame of the sliding glass doors. The Mlenek device provides a solution for situations where a swinging door needs to mounted next to the sliding glass door. However, the secondary frame structure required by the Mlenek device can complicate the installation by requiring frame members that can accept or mount over the existing, primary door frame.
Thus it can be appreciated from the above discussion that there remains a need for a system for replacing a sliding door, particularly a sliding screen door or bi-folding doors, with a swing away door system. Importantly, there remains a need for a system that requires little modification of the existing sliding door installation to mount. Moreover there remains a need for a system that is economical, simple, and that can be used with any of the common or well known hinged or hung door mounting systems.
It will also be understood that there remains a need for a simple mounting structure that takes advantage of as much of the existing structure as practicable.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known art can be solved by providing a system for converting sliding door installations, such as sliding screen doors or bi-folding doors into swing away or hung door systems which include a track for the sliding doors. A preferred embodiment of the invention includes:
a) an elongate support member that includes a first end and a second end, the first end and the second end being adapted for insertion into the track used with the sliding doors; and PA1 b) means for hingedly supporting a door from the elongate support member. PA1 1) a set of spacers for mounting against the door opening and supporting a hinge; PA1 2) a set of hinges, preferably a pair of hinges, for mounting on the spacers and supporting the doors; and PA1 3) means for retaining the doors in a closed position.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the elongate support member is made from a furring strip which is retained in the track by means of a fastener through the track and one of the ends of the elongate support member. Additionally, the system may include a section of material that serves to seal off any gaps between the elongate support member and the glass panel in the sliding glass door installation as well as to stiffen the elongate support member.
The elongate support member provides a surface from which a swing open, or hung, type door may be supported. Accordingly, in a highly preferred embodiment of the invention the practice of the system includes a method that allows the user to convert the existing sliding screen door into a hinged, or hung, door. Clearly it is contemplated that a replacement swing-open, or hinged, screen door may be used to replace a sliding screen door which may have been previously mounted in the support frame of the sliding glass door structure. However, the instant invention allows the user to use a few simple components to convert the existing sliding door into a hinged installation.
It is important to note that the instant invention accommodates any width door. Thus, while the preferred embodiment of the invention makes use of the existing screen door, it is contemplated that the user may use the invention with any door of a standard height and replace the sliding screen door.
Yet another feature of a highly preferred embodiment of the invention is that since the system uses the existing frame structure of the sliding screen door, the user does not have to replace or modify the frame structure of the sliding doors to mount the a hinged screen door over the sliding door.
According to another embodiment taught herein, a kit and a method for converting bi-folding doors to swing away or hung type doors is disclosed. According to this embodiment the user can convert existing bi-folding doors to hinged, hung, doors that use the existing door opening in the structure.
Well known bi-folding doors comprise of at least two rectangular panels that are hinged together along an edge. A section of track is attached below the lintel of the door opening. One of the two panels includes a pivot pin which mounts in a pivot pin receiver near or along the track. The other panel includes a rolling or sliding mechanism that rides in the track and which allows the folding of the two panels along the hinge. In order to convert the bi-folding door installation to a hinged door installation a kit as taught herein is used to provide the necessary hardware and transform the bi-folding doors into hinged doors. The kit for transforming a bi-fold installation to a hung installation includes the following elements:
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the kit is used to transform a two panel bi-folding door installation into a double door, hinged door installation. Transformation begins with the user first removing the double paneled bi-fold door from the track and pivot pin receivers. The track, which is typically found on the lintel side of the opening, may be removed if desired. The bi-fold hardware is then removed from the bi-fold door to separate each panel into two separate panels. The spacers are then placed against the vertical sides of the door. The hinges are then mounted on each of the panels of the original bi-fold door. The hinges and door panels are then mounted over the spacers. The means for retaining the doors in a closed position is then attached to the opening and to the doors if necessary.
The spacers are mounted on the vertical sides of the opening of the door to support hinges that will used to hang the hinged doors and to provide enough clearance for the hinge mechanisms to fit between the door and the door opening and any existing moldings that may be found along the door opening. Also, since the bi-folding doors are of a size to allow sufficient clearance to permit movement within the door opening, the spacers have been adapted for allowing the door panels to fill the door opening and square the door, and may even be used to allow the door panels to clear any side moldings that may be present.
Thus it will be appreciated that these disclosed embodiments allow the replacement of track mounted doors bi-folding doors with hinge mounted doors. Importantly, the instant invention allows the conversion of track mounted installations to hinged installations without having to replace the existing doors.
It will be appreciated that the disclosed invention allows the installer to use the existing installation to convert the door into a hinged door system. Thus this embodiment allows the user to convert the door system with minimum waste.
It has been discovered that an advantage of the instant invention is that most sliding screen door installations, as well as most bi-folding door installations may be converted to hinged, or hung, doors with a few simple components, without wasting or having to dispose of the existing door panels.
It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it is understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.